Harry Potter and The Children Of Fate
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Takes place during Harry and his friends third year, but doesn't follow the line of the third book. Hermione Granger's children arrive to continue a war that they started. A war that drove Hermione Granger away.
1. Prologue

Title: Harry Potter and The Children Of Fate

Rating: G

Summary: Takes place during Harry and his friends third year, but doesn't follow the line of the third book. Hermione Granger's children arrive to continue a war that was started in the future, a war that drove Hermione Granger away.

Disclaimer: I've enchanted this story so that I don't own it.

Prologue

Once there was a marvelous witch by the name of Hermione Granger. She had been trained by the finest minds in the Wizarding world and had developed a number of amazing and fantastic abilities. Not wanting to die alone, she used her magic and her knowledge of the Muggle world to give birth to ten children. She had five in one year and the other five a year later.

Her first five, which were all boys, were born from the Lupin, Black, Potter, Snape, and Flitwick line, all lines that were dead. The last five, all girls were born from the same men, Lupin, Potter, and Snape, but she then gave the last two girls the bloodline of Weasley and Longbottom. For many years, the Granger's lived in peace and quiet and her children had inherited some, but not all of their mother's fantastic powers. One day Hermione left her children alone with a former classmate, Lavender Brown. While she was gone Lavender managed to turn two of the children to wickedness, but the eight, couldn't be coxed.

When Hermione returned home her children were at war with each other. They were using their talents to either protect each other, or to cause pain. Hermione not recognizing some of the goodness that had once been in her children's hearts ran from the war, taking with her an owl, a cat, and a boa. Over the years people magical or not, have been helped by this girl, with a golden heart and a troubled past. The cat, owl, and boa go with her everywhere she went. As for her children, the eight left England and went to Hogwarts, their evil siblings following suit. One day, the eight vowed, their mother would return home.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Potter and The Children Of Fate

Disclaimer: I've enchanted this story so that I don't own it.

****

Evil Siblings Hatch Evil Plan

If anyone ever told you that life at Hogwarts was normal or dull, then someone would tell you that you were as wrong as possible. The ten Granger orphans, as most in Hogwarts liked to call them, were the children of the most fantastic and amazing witch ever to walk on two legs. They all had strange powers and talents, which made them even more unusual then their parents, had ever been. Out of the ten that had been born, only two were wicked. Some who had been good families, retained their goodness, some that had been bad families, they had produced a good child, and while some had been good families, they had produced rotten children.

They were in the following order: The oldest was named Nathan Lupin, James Potter, Samuel Snape, Peter Black, Thomas Flitwick, Jessica Weasley, Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, Narcissa Lupin, and, Samantha Snape. Nathan Lupin, James Potter, and Samuel Snape were in Ravenclaw, Peter Black, and Jessica Weasley were in Hufflepuff, Lily Potter, Narcissa Lupin, and Samantha Snape were in Gryffindor, but Thomas Flitwick and Alice Longbottom were in Slytherin. They were the wicked pair and one that caused more problems for their siblings then could be imagined.

" So what are we planning to do this year?" asked Jessica Weasley to her best friends and siblings.

" No contest, sis," said Samuel Snape. " Try out for the Quidditch team. I'm going for Keeper!"

" What do you plan to keep, your intelligence?" asked the taunting voice of Thomas Flitwick. " Of course that would be a waste of everyone's breath, Snoop."

His sister and evil co-heart in crime, Alice Longbottom laughed.

" I'm going to try out for Seeker and seek to make people see the air between your ears," Thomas said. " I think bashing your brains in will be so perfect, then you'll see your father, or I think…pieces of your father. I mean isn't that why our mother wanted his line to continue, because she felt sorry for him."

Alice laughed again.

" Shove off, Flitwick!" snarled Samuel.

" Ooh I'm so scared!" said Thomas, snickering.

" Is big brother going to blow his top?" said Alice, in a high pitch voice. " Of course, I think that your daddy should see what a loser he had. Don't you think, big brother?"

" Oh I do think so," Thomas said. " Of course the rest of you are included in that statement."

" What do you think your doing?" asked Jessica, getting the sudden feeling that both of them had something really bad planned for them.

Both brother and sister grinned, then Thomas then pulled out a small roll of parchment. It had a small band around the middle and it seemed to glow with an inner light.

" I got this from an old witch that really wants to see those responsible for her troubles, taken care of. Even if it means their children," he told them.

He then broke it in half and the world suddenly disappeared, taking them back to a time, in-which their fathers were alive and before their mother had suffered her heartbreak.

A/N: Over the next several chapters, I will be showing off the characters abilities and of the fact that not everyone likes them, despite the fact that some of them come from the nicer Wizarding families. I think it's interesting to have a story posted that shows that not all students are normal and that you sometimes have to accept people for what they are. Of course, there will be a lot of tense moments between my characters and the Harry Potter characters, especially between Alice Longbottom and Thomas Flitwick in the area of respect towards Professor Lupin and Professor Snape. I'm also going to show the strength that these eight have, how they lean on each other for support, and the loyalty that they have for not only their parents, but for Hogwarts itself. I personally think that this will be one great story.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Harry Potter and The Children Of Fate

Disclaimer: I've enchanted this story so that I don't own it.

****

The Worry Of A Headmaster

The trip backwards wasn't a pleasant one. They could hear Alice and Thomas laughter as they went past events that had already happened. When they all reappeared, they were outside the Great Hall, the rain beating down outside. James was the first to get up, but was met with the business end of Thomas wand.

" You're not going anywhere, Potter!" he stated, helping his sister up. " Me and my sister are going to report to the Headmaster and lets see how he likes the son of his little favorite boy. Of course the rest of you might not be so welcomed, especially with who some of your fathers are and everything."

His sister grinned evilly at them.

" See you around," said Alice.

Then they raced into the Great Hall.

" What are we going to do?" asked Jessica, who had just gotten up.

" I don't know, but we've got more important things to worry about, then those two," James told her. " We've got to get our siblings healed so that they can get up. That scroll did something to them and I'm not going to rest until they can walk and talk again."

" Do you think the scroll was evil?"

" If it came from a witch that wanted revenge for what our fathers did, then its evil," James explained. " Come on, let's get to work."

Jessica took out her trunk and with a tap of her wand; it turned to its normal size. Then opening it, she took out her cauldron and started to brew a potion that would revive the rest of them. James could hear Thomas and Alice telling the Headmaster how horrible they all were and how they wanted to hurt them.

" Their rotten to the core, the whole lot of them!" Thomas said to Dumbledore. " And now their out they're waiting to kill us all."

Jessica looked up after she had added another ingredient and shook her head.

" You want me to get them for you?" she asked James.

" No!" James answered. " If we attack them, then Dumbledore will believe their story. We need to keep our cool, if were going to salvage something out of this."

Jessica nodded and returned to the potion.

It took twenty minutes for the potion to be complete, since it was one of those quick-making solutions. Jessica then poured it into a goblet and came around to those that were still knocked out. She opened Lily's mouth, first and poured the potion down her throat, just as footsteps was heard and most of those in the Great Hall came out.

" See what this girl is doing," said Alice. " I told you that she's evil!"

" Why don't you shut up, Longbottom," Jessica snarled. " I'm not doing anything illegal. And be careful, don't step on anyone and don't knock over that potion. I'm using it!"

Alice smirked and kicked the cauldron over. The entire potion spilled over the entire floor. Jessica got up so quickly that James had to get a hold of Lily's head, to keep her from hitting the hard stone floor.

" Weasley, don't!" James yelled, when he saw that she was about to pull her wand out. " She's not worth it. It seems apparent that the Headmaster believes her story, not ours. Just salvage as much of the potion as you can and see how many of our siblings we can revive."

" Your lucky, Longbottom!" Jessica snarled, and then she went to see how much of the potion was salvageable.

A few moments later, Lily's eyes opened and she looked up to see her brother. A smile came over her face. Jessica poured some of the potion down Samuel's throat, and then she moved onto Nathan.

" Hay how you feeling?" he asked her.

" Better!" Lily answered.

She slowly got to her feet, with a little help from her brother. However, when she saw Alice and Thomas, she bolted for them. James had to hold her back.

" You filthy Slytherin!" Lily snarled. " You filthy awful girl! What did you do to us? Where are we at?"

" I didn't do no such thing, Potter," Alice snapped. " Its just your little imagination!"

" Her and her brother sent us back to most of our father's third year," James explained. " And I know why! They're not happy that they broke our mother's heart, they want to make the humiliation complete."

" Our mother didn't have a heart!" Alice snarled. " She survived on her stupid memories, that was all."

" Hermione Granger was more of a fantastic and amazing witch then you will ever think of being," Samuel's voice suddenly appeared. Jessica was helping him up and the look that was not only on his face, but that of his brother spoke volumes. " Headmaster, you really don't think that were evil and that James and Jessica are trying to kill them, do you?"

" To tell the truth, I don't know what to believe," Dumbledore told them. " However, I would like to talk to all of you after the feast."

" Of course!" Jessica said to him.

She turned and faced her siblings, a smile crossing her lips. Both Alice and Thomas shot daggers at her, but she looked like she didn't mind.

" Now will you explain how in the world your all even here," Dumbledore said, later that evening. " Because time travel witches and wizards are a first for me."

" Well it wasn't our idea!" said Samantha, shooting daggers at Alice and Thomas. " Of course, these two jokers thought that it would be funny for our fathers to meet us and according to her and her brother, see what kind of losers they had left behind to continue their wonderful line and memory."

" Okay so what year are you all in?"

" Second!" they all answered at the same time.

" However the girls are only in their second year because they're too smart for the first year," Samuel explained. " The rest of us are in our second year due to naturally passing from one year to the next."

" What houses are you all in?"

" Well me, Lily Potter, and Narcissa Lupin are all in Gryffindor," said Samantha. " Peter Black and Jessica Weasley are in Hufflepuff, Nathan Lupin, James Potter, and my brother, Samuel are in Ravenclaw, and Alice Longbottom and Thomas Flitwick are in Slytherin."

She said this last part, as though she was spitting something distasteful out.

" So most of the old families became friends," Dumbledore said. " Except maybe a few."

They all looked at each other, which made Dumbledore suspect that his words had been wrong.

" Sir, were friends, yes, but were also all blood related," said Peter. " Where half-siblings!"

" What?"

They all nodded.

" Should I tell him the story?" asked Lily.

" Well everyone in this room that are related to us, are here," said Nathan said. " Oh yes, I think they really want their time wasted on our little tale."

" Well it's going to happen anyway," said Jessica. " Might as well tell them."

" Ya tell them all you want," said Alice, grinning. " Let your fathers know what kind of freaks you all are."

They all glared at her.

" Well it takes one to know one!" snarled Narcissa.

" Hay, wait a minute," said Lily. " Did you just call our mum a freak? Because if you did; I wouldn't be talking. Your in the same boat were in, so zip it."

" Ya, do what my father once told our fathers, hold your tongue!" snarled Samuel. " And let Lily tell the story. I'm sure that our mum would like to hear all the wonderful things that she did in her life."

" Thank you," said Lily. " Now onto my story, which is all true. You see in our past-in your future; Hermione Granger became the most fantastic and amazing witch ever to exist. However, for all her amazing power she didn't want to die alone. So using her magic and her knowledge of the Muggle world, she gave birth to ten children. Five wizards, five witches. The five wizards were born in one year and the five witches were born the next year. We came from the dead lines, those that had died when everything was said and done.

" Over the years we inherited some, but not all of our mother's amazing powers. However, one day our mother had to leave and she left us in the care of Lavender Brown, an old school friend of hers. Unfortuntly, she wasn't what Hermione thought she was. She turned Thomas and Alice, wicked. She tried with us, but it didn't work. Thomas and Alice declared war against us and used their powers and gifts to cause harm, while we fought back and protected the people that mattered the most. When mum returned, her heart broke at the sight that was before her.

" She fled England, leaving us alone to defend for ourselves. However, she didn't leave alone. She took an owl, an cat, and an boa and traveled far and wide. There have been many reports of her kindness to both magical and non-magical people. Someday, we hope, she will return to us."

" Our mum had ten gifts that she had gained by the Fates and the Gods," Samuel told him. " They are hyponism, beast-changing, shape-shifting , the ability to converse with animals, the ability to become a human torch, the ability to feel the emotions through what others have worn, the ability to summon ansteral spirits, the ability to conjure wind, thunder, and lighting, the ability to move objects with the mind, and the ability to fly. Each one of us have one of those abilities. For the eight of us, we've never shown our gifts off to others, while Alice and Thomas have. They care for nothing about how people preseive them and never will."

" And these are our gifts in order according to what Samuel has told you," said Jessica. " Nathan Lupin can move things with his mind, James Potter can shape-shift, Samuel Snape can hyponize, Thomas Flitwick can feel the emotions through what others have worn, Peter Black can fly, I can conjure wind, thunder, and lightening, Lily Potter can summon her ancestral spirits, Alice Longbottom can become a human torch, Narcissa Lupin can change into a were-beast when it gets dark, and Samantha Snape can converse with animals."

" And understand them too," Samantha put in.

" Not a lot of people like children that can do all those things," James told him. " And I can see why with all the trouble that Thomas and Alice caused. And their families fought hard against the likes in which they represent. I personally think that their fathers would be very upset knowing that their children supported those that thought hurting others was fun."

" I personally find that offensive!" said Alice. " So what if I used my gifts on people, they deserved it!"

James and Lily turned to her, both with identical looks of hate.

" I would of never supported anyone that liked to hurt other people and your including in that group," James told her. " And if you think that we won't use our gifts on you, then your sadly mistaken."

Alice sneered at her.

" Time out!" Harry said.

They all looked at him, confused.

" Headmaster!" said Professor Snape. " Your not considering allowing them to attend with the normal people."

They all glared at him.

" I have no choice!" he told his Potions Master. " They know too much about the future to be allowed outside. Lets sort them and then take it from there."

" Thank you, sir," said Jessica.

Dumbledore nodded, then with a small wave of his wand the hat floated towards him.

Like before the hat was placed on their heads. However, the hat put everyone, except Alice and Thomas in Gryffindor. The hat placed Thomas and Alice in Slytherin, and as the hat was replaced, it became clear that a line had been drawn. Good vs. Evil, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Everyone wondered who would win this one.

A/N: Well next chapter we see how the students react to them and Alice makes James very upset.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Harry Potter and The Children Of Fate

Disclaimer: I've enchanted this story so that I don't own it.

****

When Lampposts Attack

The next morning Nathan and the others arrived in the Great Hall at the same time as almost everyone else. They sat down at their tables and while Alice and Thomas were doing silly impressions designed to taunt Narcissa and her brother, Nathan and the others were doing their best to ignore them.

" Those two are happy as a bug in a rug," Jessica muttered, taking a stab at her eggs.

" Don't worry about them," said Nathan. " Their just acting like that so that we use our abilities."

" Which I feel like doing," Jessica snarled, a single crack of energy going in-between her fingers.

Several students looked at her.

" Stop doing that," Nathan whispered. " Your getting attention."

Jessica growled.

When they were done eating they all left to head off to History of Magic, which was taught this time by Professor Binns. Whey they all arrived, half the class was already waiting on the Professor to open the door.

" I heard about Professor Binns," said Lily. " He's a ghost and bores most students to death."

They all looked at their sister.

" And how do you know that?" Samuel asked her.

" Dumbledore told me," Lily said, just as the door opened.

Like Lily had said, History of Magic was a dull bore. While a living person had taught the class and they hadn't fallen asleep, they were all on the verge of falling asleep. By the time the bell rang, which was a welcomed sound, they were all black and blue from the kicks that they had given each other to stay awake.

" How many days a week do we have him?" Samantha asked Lily.

" Four days," she answered.

They all groaned.

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was taught by Professor Lupin. He was a far more interesting Professor then Binns was. However, he seemed a little nervous when he saw Nathan and Narcissa. Lily and the others felt bad for him and paid extra attention when he was teaching them about Boggarts.

" So what do we have this afternoon?" Jessica asked, spooning stew onto her plate and passing it to Dean Thomas.

" Charms!" Peter answered. " Do you think that Thomas's father is like his son?"

" Absolutely not!" snarled Lily. " Those two are nothing alike. I bet his father had nightmares about his son last night."

" Here, here!" muttered Samuel.

After lunch the Gryffindors headed off to Charms and as Lily had predicted, Professor Flitwick in fact had a sleepless night. They didn't have to take to many guesses on why.

" Today we are learning the Engorgement Charm," he announced, rubbing his eyes. " This little charm is designed to do what?"

Samantha raised her hand at once, which made most of the Charms class stare at her.

" Yes, Miss Snape."

" It enlarges things from their normal size to as large as you want them to be," Samantha answered promptly, then gave him a small smile.

" Correct, five points to Gryffindor," he announced. " Now were going to start on bananas and then work for an entire month until we get to pumpkins. Miss Weasley would you mind handing out the bananas that are in that crate."

Ginny nodded, then getting up, she went over to the crate, and then started to hand them out. When everyone had gotten one, then Professor Flitwick tapped his wand and notes appeared.

The class took out ink, quill, and parchment and copied down the notes that were on the board. It took fifteen minutes to that, which, by the time the students had finished, they were all eager to try out the charm.

" Now just follow the notes and do the charm," Flitwick said, yawning. " Call me if there is any problems."

Then almost falling off his desk, he went into the next room. They heard the sound of a bed creaking and guessed that it was his chambers.

" Should we get hold of Madam Pomfrey?" Lily asked.

" No!" said Nathan. " He's just tired, that's all. Come on, I've been dying to try this spell. Lets at least look like were doing the work so that Professor Flitwick doesn't get into trouble."

His words made the entire class nod in agreement.

When the bell rang, the entire class left with what had to be the hugest bananas known to mankind. At the moment of their passing, the door to the Transfiguration classroom opened and Samuel ran right into Alice and Thomas. They both locked eyes with each other, and then Thomas grinned.

" So is this a drive to feed the Weasel's?" Thomas taunted. " Because if it is, then they must still be a sad case."

The Slytherins laughed at what she had said, just as Professor Lupin and Professor Snape, who had the afternoon off from lessons, turned the corner.

" Why don't you shut up, Flitwick," snarled Samuel. " Oh by the way, I think its pretty alarming that you caused your own father to sleep through his entire lesson."

" Ya!" the entire class spoke out.

Thomas grinned at them.

" Well he was a little _short_ on the waking part, wasn't he?"

The entire class shot daggers at him, but then Lily spoke up.

" You don't have respect for any of the Professors, including your own Head of House," she said, her eyes narrowed. " At least my father did, even if he didn't like him. So take back what you've just said."

" Ya right!" said Thomas. " Oh by the way, Samuel, where's your greasy git of a father at and the king of the four legged freak show, Nathan?"

" How about, right behind you!" said Samantha.

It was her turn to laugh as he turned around and found himself looking right at Professor Lupin and Professor Snape. However, Alice took the opportunity to attack her siblings while the two Professors were busy telling Thomas off. She used her gift to change her entire body into a human torch. The entire corridor screamed as she sent shots of fire right at them. James at once turned into a lamppost and with a great swing, Alice was knocked right off her feet. She landed on the other side of the corridor and James at once turned back into himself and Alice turned back to normal too.

" Are you all right?" Jessica asked him.

" I'm fine!" James answered. " Thank goodness our talents haven't disappeared."

" What did you just do to our sister?" Thomas screamed. " She was just playing!"

" Oh ya right!" snarled Lily. " She tried to turn us into magical toast. If that's playing, then I guess I don't know the true definition."

He shot daggers at her, just as someone pulled on Lily's robes.

" What?"

The hand belonged to James, who was pointing to the Charms class. They had all backed away when they saw what Alice and James could do. Then muttering they all passed by them, not looking at them or the Professors. When they had disappeared, Nathan walked up to the rest of them.

" Remember what happened to Harry last year," Nathan said to them.

They all nodded, without answering.

" Well then you have your answer to why they've acted like that," he went on. " People aren't fans of those that are different. And look the Slytherins are doing the same thing."

He pointed to the rest of the Transfiguration class, all who were doing the same thing as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had done.

" So I was suppose to let Alice burn half the corridor down, is that what your saying."

" I'm not saying anything, James," Nathan told him. " I'm just telling you how things are."

Then Nathan walked past him and soon only James, Alice, Thomas, and the Professors remained.

" You know what our parents need?" said Samantha, who was always the brains behind any plan.

" And what do you think they need?"

" Well something challenging and skillful," Samantha answered, looking proud and important, like she always did when she came up with some marvelous plan. " Something to test brains, determination, resourcefulness, courage, the ability to follow directions, and the determination to win at something."

" In other words, something that all four houses would fall for."

" Correct!" said Samantha. " And I know just the thing that will appeal to everyone."

" And what's that, my fair sibling?"

" A scavenger hunt!" Dumbledore remarked.

" Correct," said Lily, who was again looking proud and important. " Our parents vs. us. There will be clues, of course, and the hunt won't even come in contract with the Dementors. Good clean fun!"

" Ummm," muttered Dumbledore. " A scavenger hunt sounds perfect, but none of the wizards will take it. Scavenger hunts are a Muggle thing."

All eight of them grinned at each other.

" Not this one!" stated James. " Trust my sister when she talks about scavenger hunts. Last year she had one and almost the entire team went to the hospital wing. The things that the other team will have to go though will make the challenges that the trio went through look like child's play. And of course you may set the clues for our team as well. No need to make our parents do all the work."

" And what is the prize for the winning team?"

" Whatever is in a box that is sealed with a simple charm that any student can break," Samantha said. " Or teacher."

Dumbledore thought this over, and then smiled.

" You have my permission," he told them. " I shall gather them together and we'll discuss when it will take place."

" Thanks you sir," said Samantha.

And they all left his office, one by one.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Harry Potter and The Children Of Fate

Disclaimer: I've enchanted this story so that I don't own it.

****

The Gryffindors Talk

That night while most of the school was eating dinner, half of the Gryffindors were in deep discussion and the topic of choice was the ten students, more then half, who were in Gryffindor.

" I don't know why we have to put up with them," said Dean Thomas. " I mean most of us weren't there, but from what Ginny and the others told me, their not normal."

" Wait a minute!" said Ginny, getting up. " Are you telling me that your using my words to basically kick them out. Remember last term when everyone thought that Harry was attacking people just because he could talk with snakes. Then we all found out that it was You-know-who. Personally I think that it was very Gryffindor-like for James to even use his ability to save us from Miss Fireball."

" But what he did isn't normal!" Dean stated. " Have you ever seen a wizard that could change his shape at will. Come on, Ginny. It would be better if we just stayed away from them. Once they realize that their not wanted, then they'll just go away."

Ginny glared at him, then turned to Harry and Ron.

" Is that what you two believe?" Ginny asked them. " Do you believe that if you just ignore them that they'll go away."

Both boys looked at each other, then at Ginny.

" Well I hate to agree with Dean," Ron said. " But what James and Alice did isn't normal. I think it would be better if we stayed away from them."

Ginny snorted her disguss with them and left the common room.

" What do you mean they think we'll just go away," Jessica said to Ginny when she arrived in the Great Hall.

" That's what I'm staying!" Ginny said, looking over at the Slytherin table at the smiling faces of Alice and Thomas. She turned back to Jessica and the others. " Look just give them time to get use to you, like I have, and maybe everything will blow over."

" Hay wait a minute," said Samantha. " Why don't we show them that just because were different, doesn't mean that were not nice."

" Sis, that is so four-year-old!" stated Peter.

" No, it's not!" Samantha snapped. " Look that is how all these laws that target dark creatures even get made into laws. By stupid people who think that just because their normal, they can ruin other peoples lives. Those Gryffindors will become exactly what our mother was trying to prevent. They will enact laws that will keep people like us from having rights. That's how Voldemort ( Ginny flinched) got so many supporters in the first place. And I think we need to show them that just because some of us didn't have respectable fathers or families that our mother was respectable and that just because were different doesn't mean that they have the right to treat us like the Ministry treated your father Nathan and Narcissa, and you know that I'm right."

" Your right, sis," said Nathan. " But that won't change how they think or feel. That small battle between James and Alice is how we almost got put out of the running to come here in the first place. Remember how the governors and Ministry almost caused us not to be allowed in here in the first place."

" I think that both of you have a point," said the voice of Professor Lupin.

Samantha and Nathan turned to see their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he was smiling at them.

" Thank you, Professor," said Samantha, feeling pleased with herself.

" No problem," said Lupin.

And he headed towards the staff table.

The next morning was Herbology, where the Hufflepuffs spent the entire double period snickering at them. Professor Sprout got so annoyed with them that she took ten points off from Hufflepuff for " wasting class time." At lunch, the Gryffindors ignored them, which was fine with them. However, Lily wasn't her usual cheerful self, which concerned James more then anything.

" What's wrong?" asked James, who always could pretty much figure out why his sister was acting the way that she was.

" Nothing," Lily lied, pushing her food around on her plate.

James and Jessica looked at each other, but Samantha spoke up.

" Is it your gift acting up?"

At those words, most of the Gryffindors got up and left the hall, but James ignored them.

" Look, is your gift acting up?" James repeated.

Lily nodded.

" Their saying that trouble is coming to the school," Lily told him. " And this time, nothing will be able to stop it."

" What trouble do they speak of?"

" I don't know!" Lily said. " But the only clue that they give me is that it seeps in and attacks them when they are the weakest."

" Well the only time that their weak, is in their dreams," Peter said. " Could it mean that they will attack them in their dreams."

" It could mean that?" said Lily. " But I don't know."

" Well lets hope that their wrong," James said. " I would hate to see what happens if their right!"

" I've got a bad feeling that their right," said Jessica. " Lily's spirit ancestors are never wrong!"

" Me too!" said Lily, then she got up and left.

After lunch the second years went to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was much nicer then her students and when Samantha and Samuel transfigured their beetle into a button, she gave them a full forty points.

" Thanks," said Samantha, as the class left.

McGonagall smiled at her.

Later that night, after dinner was over, and everyone had gone to sleep, a horrible scream came from the third years boys dormitory. Nathan and Peter ran in to find Ron tossing and turning in his bed, screaming his head off. He wasn't the only one. Harry and Neville were screaming as well, which caused Samantha to pour cold water all over their faces.

" Well their not the only ones!" McGonagall said, twenty minutes later. " Professors Lupin, Snape, and Flitwick have all screamed awake. They won't tell us what caused them to scream their heads off, but it had to be bad."

" So any idea what caused them to scream themselves awake?" asked James.

" It was a Dream Demon!" Lily said.

They all looked at her, but Jessica spoke up.

" What is a Dream Demon?"

" My ancestor spoke of it when I went to sleep," Lily told her. " It's a dark creature that I'm for the destruction of. It enters weak-minded people and makes them suffer their worst fear. We have to help our parents overcome their fear, or else, the Dream Demon will overcome them."

" But how?" asked Peter.

" Simple!" Lily said, grinning. " We enter their dreams."

" What!" they all said.

" Yep and soon, or else, no more parents."

They all looked at each other, but they all knew they had no choice.

A/N: I hope that all of you like the story so far. Next chapter Narcissa, Peter, Nathan, and Jessica visit their parents dreams. And their in for the ride of their lives.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Harry Potter and The Children Of Fate

Disclaimer: I've enchanted this story so that I don't own it.

****

Just Like Old Times

On Thursday the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins had double Potions. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were yawning due to another night of nightmares about things that they never did tell anyone. However, Professor Snape failed to open his door and soon even Harry was worried about the Professor.

" Do you think he's sick?" Hermione asked, looking at the door.

" Don't know!" Harry said.

Meanwhile the eight had their own set of problems. Samuel was hiding his face on the top of the table which had a cage with a white rabbit. Lily was laughing her head off and the rest were shaking their heads.

" I don't think that anyone has ever been given detention for turning their father into a white rabbit!" said Jessica.

" Ya especially one so fluffy and cute," said Narcissa. " Oh look the Professor is twitching his nose."

" He's telling you that you're a dead wizard once he gets turned back to normal," Samantha told her brother. " And I agree. Your like, so dead!"

" Can I ask what cell in Azkaban they give for wizards that turn their parents into rabbits?" asked Jessica. " Because I think dear old Samuel here will be in one for a hundred years."

" No, two hundred," said Peter.

Samuel looked up at his siblings, scowling.

" I'm in trouble and your cracking jokes about it!" Samuel said. " I wonder if Dumbledore is going to have me clean the trophy room for fifty years."

" I'm wondering if the Potions students know that Professor Snape's missing?" asked Nathan.

To answer his question, the portrait opened and the third year Gryffindors returned, all muttering about the missing Potions Professor.

" I think Snape's cracked!" said Ron. " Not showing up to make Harry's life miserable, now that's something new!"

" Ya, first time."

" _I'm going to kill Samuel for making me miss teaching my class_," Snape, the rabbit told Samantha. " _Can that idiot of a brother of yours change me back_?"

" Shu!" hissed Samantha. " We've got to wait until we can take you to the Headmaster."

" _Well it better be soon_!" Snape hissed.

The Potions class turned to look at Samantha, but she turned her back so that no one could see the cage. However, Dean walked over to it.

" Nice rabbit, Snape!" he said. " Of course you know that you can't have one."

" You know what this means," said Seamus. " I get to serve rabbit stew."

Snape the rabbit started to make a lot of noise.

" Get him out of here!" Nathan said. " Before something horrible happens and we've got a lot to answer for."

And they bolted, before the Gryffindors could even reach them.

All eight of them hid in the library until the lunch bell rang. Normally they would head off, but they didn't trust leaving Professor Snape alone. Not with the Gryffindors wanting to serve him up on a plate.

" How are we going to reach the Headmaster?" asked Narcissa. " If the Gryffindors see him, they'll eat him."

" Eat who?" asked the voice of Ginny, so suddenly that it made them all jump.

She frowned.

" Sorry!"

" That's all right," Samantha told her. " So what do you need?"

" Well I came back from Defense Against the Dark Arts, which you guys didn't show up for, and Madam Pince said that she saw you all huddled together. So what's going on?"

They all drew away so that Ginny could see the rabbit.

" Cool rabbit!" Ginny commented. " However, it doesn't answer the question as to why you all weren't in Professor Lupin's class."

" Well…um-"

" My brother turned Professor Snape into a rabbit!" Samantha blurted out.

Ginny stared.

" My sister is telling the truth," Samuel told her. " I just lost my temper with him and _poof_, he turned into a white rabbit. I'm now going to be so dead. And I mean so dead that for the Ministry to put me into Azkaban, they'll have to dig me up."

" Ya, because mum will kill you!"

Samuel groaned, then said, " Don't remind me!"

" Do you know that what you did is so wrong on so many levels," said Peter.

Ginny grinned at them.

" So that's why Snape didn't show up for double Potions."

They all nodded.

" And do you know what's the worst of it all?" Samuel said.

" What?" asked Nathan.

" I like him better this way," he answered.

They all laughed.

" Why are we going to see Professor Lupin?" Samuel asked when lunch was over.

" So that he'll be able to get hold of Dumbledore," Samantha replied. " Anyway, this will give Dumbledore a good laugh."

" Ya, along with everyone else!"

" Well at least its better then being sent to Azkaban," Jessica pointed out.

They went to the staff room because they knew that this was where the third years would be learning how to tackle a Boggart. They knocked and Professor Lupin told them to enter.

" Oh there you all are!" he told them, upon entering.

" Yes…were sorry for not showing up this morning, but we've run into a slight problem."

Lupin looked at them.

" Well you remember Harry inflating his aunt and all that?"

" Yes!"

" Well our brother did something a lot worse," Jessica told him. " You know this morning when Professor Snape didn't arrive for double Potions?"

" Yes!" Lupin repeated.

They all looked at each other, then Samantha put the cage on the table.

" MybrotherturnedProfessorSnapeintoawhiterabbit!" Samantha said very quickly and in one breath.

Lupin stared at them.

" Could you repeat that line, and please a little slower."

" My brother turned Professor Snape into a white rabbit!" Samantha repeated.

The Gryffindors all looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Samuel went so red that he put Ron Weasley to shame.

" What are we going to do?" asked Narcissa, when the laughter had stopped.

" I need to get hold of the Headmaster and Poppy," Lupin said, grinning. " However, I must admit that this is the most impressive form of Transfiguration that I've ever seen."

" I'm so dead!" Samuel repeated, over a fresh wave of laughter.

When Dumbledore arrived and saw his Potions Master in his new form, he chuckled. Poppy clucked at Samuel as though he had done something so wrong that she would never forgive him, and shook her head at the Headmaster.

" What is so funny?" she asked the Headmaster.

" Oh nothing, Poppy," Dumbledore told her, still chuckling. " Its just that his new title should be Professor Snape, the fluffy white rabbit."

The Gryffindors that were still around, were laughing at what the Headmaster had said.

" I'm going!" Samuel told them.

His siblings looked at him.

" And where do you think your going?" Samantha asked him.

" To find a hole in which you can bury me in," Samuel answered. " Because when dad turns back to normal I'm going to be so grounded-like forever."

" Oh no your not!" Jessica said. " He'll calm down!"

Samuel gave her a look.

On Saturday Poppy managed to turn Professor Snape back to normal. Of course, Colin got a picture of the Professor, something that the Professor didn't know about. He duplicated it and soon everyone had a copy of it. They would laugh at him as he passed, then when he asked them to tell him what was so funny, they would all deny anything. Meanwhile the eight were working on their plan to get inside the first groups dreams.

" Okay, we'll go into Professor Lupin's dream and see what's going on," said Lily. " Then we'll go into Sirius's then finally Ron's. After that, we'll be ready for the next batch."

" Okay!"

Several hours later, Lily took out a sheet of parchment and started to say the spell. In a flash of silver light, all eight of them were gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**Lupin's Dream**

When all eight of them appeared they noticed a small house in the distance. Samantha lit her wand and they followed her down the path.

"What is this place?" Lily asked.

"I've got no idea," Samantha said. "But I don't like it."

"Should I change into a werebeast?" Narcissa asked Samantha.

Samantha shook her head and they went on.

They walked for what seem like forever until they heard a horrible scream, like a small boy that noticed a huge dog or worse. All eight of them bolted for the sound and then they noticed Professor Lupin. He was tied to stake, a large werewolf circling around him. Jessica used her gift to send a bolt of lightening right at the werewolf. It scampered off and was gone.

James changed his hand into claws and cut the rope with a swift swipe, enabling Professor Lupin to be freed. He rubbed his sore arms and looked at them.

"Why are you eight here?" he asked.

"Well you were having a hard time sleeping and we discovered that all of you are suffering from a Dream Demon. We've got no idea who sent it, but it's causing a lot of problems."

"Can I wake up now?"

They all nodded and then that's when they felt the world disappear. They knew that Lupin was waking up and that their time was over.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning James reported to the Headmaster what was going on with their fathers. He explained about the Dream Demon and that they had managed to stop it from destroying Professor Lupin's mind. Dumbledore listened with interest and didn't interrupt him until James was done.

"I must admit that was very brave of you to do that for Remus," Dumbledore said. "But what I know about them, it's is dangerous for those that try and fight them."

"I know, but we had to try," James said.

Dumbledore grinned at him. How much he was like his father.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how did he take it?" Jessica asked James when he returned from the Headmaster's office.

"He took it well, but he did tell us that what we were doing was dangerous."

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Like we don't know that already," she said. "At least Professor Lupin is going to be alright now."

"I know, but now we've got to try and break the demon's hold on Sirius. Let's just hope were not too late in that department."

"I hope not either," Jessica said. "I really hope not."

A/N: Well the next chapter they go into Sirius dreams and it won't be pretty.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sirius Dream**

Two days later Nathan, James, Peter, Jessica, Lily, Narcissa, and Samantha gathered in the Gryffindor common room to go into Sirius dreams. They had no idea what would happen and Nathan and Peter were the only two that were a little scared about the whole trip. However, the rest knew that this was important and so Nathan and Peter joined them.

"How long do you think we'll be in his dreams?" Peter asked.

"No idea," James answered. "But we've got to try. Too many things are going to happen to let this chance pass up."

Everyone knew what James was talking about. And so muttering the spell, they all disappeared.

When they all reappeared they faced a huge wall. Everyone looked at each other, confused.

"And what's this suppose mean?" Jessica asked.

James became thoughtful.

"I, um, think that this is a mental wall," James said. "Either Sirius put this up or the Dream Demon did."

"So how do we break through it?" Narcissa asked.

Peter at once transformed and flew away. James watched him get smaller and smaller until he was gone. A few minutes later he returned and changed back into himself.

"The wall goes for miles," he reported. "Both up and across."

"Let me have a shot at it," Nathan said.

He extended his hand and suddenly a huge hole appeared. And then it started to heal itself.

"NOW!" James screamed.

Everyone shot forward and just managed to get through before it closed up.

Everyone looked around and saw a huge tree that had three boys under it. They were laughing as though the world was right. Suddenly the turned and transformed into hideous beasts. Jessica and Narcissa both screamed in terror, but James transformed into a huge raptor and they all ran away.

"What was that all about?" Nathan asked when James returned to normal.

"I don't know, but I think were having an easy time getting through the mental blocks because Sirius hasn't encountered something like us."

"Well I'm glad we've got some handle on this," Narcissa said. "However, how do we find Sirius?"

They thought about this until Peter yelled.

"Look at that," he said, pointing to a large archway that was on the other side of the small bit of space.

It stood at least ten feet high and had the look of age. They all walked across to it and then through it. That's when they dropped.

They landed on a hard floor that looked dirty with age. The moaning of other people could be heard and they all swore they heard the sound of cloaks.

"What is this place?" Nathan asked.

"Azkaban," James answered. "It has to be."

"Hay look over there," Samantha said, pointing to a shadow that looked human.

"What do you think it is?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but let's follow it."

They moved forward, but they had gotten as close as they could when the ground started to shift. Spikes started to come out of nowhere along with a loud laugh.

"You're never going to save him," said the cold voice. "He will die, die, die."

"What are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"Follow me," James ordered.

He transformed into a long bridge and connecting to the other side, everyone ran across to the other side. James soon joined them.

"Let's get out of here before something else happens," Lily said.

They all bolted.

They continued on their journey, the sounds of prisoners moaning coming at them at all sides. And then the arms came at them. Rotting arms, their flesh hanging off and the smell of death everywhere.

"Get me out of here," Lily screamed.

And then they finally found Sirius.

Sirius Black was screaming in a room full of the rotting dead. None of them were moving, but the smell was everywhere. The laughter was back and it was driving most of them mad.

"You think that you can rescue him," it said. "He's going to stay here and die in his mind."

"I don't think so," James hissed.

He transformed and managed to rescue Sirius from the room. Everyone was impressed, but not the Dream Demon.

"No, you can't have him," it screamed.

"Oh blow off," Jessica muttered.

She brought her hands up and a huge gust of wind went through the entire room.

'Let's get out of here," Nathan said, taking hold of Sirius.

And they all bolted out of the room, past the rotting hands, past the spikes, through the archway, across the space, and into the light. When they all woke up, Sirius wasn't with them, but Nathan sensed that he was alright.

"Well I see that you're all awake," said the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

And that's when they noticed that they were all in the hospital wing.

Note: I'm glad that you're all enjoying my story. Next chapter: They visit Harry's dreams.


End file.
